User blog:Kris159/Greatest quotes from all around
kris159: Grow, laser thing, grow! * dsqtourny: ... * dsqtourny: Kris, stop rubbing my laser thing. *'Godisme:' Moncho: Blog code doesn't work *'Monchoman45:' Nuke your cache *'Godisme:' Nuked *'Monchoman45:' Nuke harder * wolf802: ... LOL * darthvatrayen: *boots wolf for big lol* * dsqtourny: *Vat's jealous because Wolf's lol is bigger than his* * dsqtourny: Run it as admin. * kris159: I am admin. * bly1234: So, Naga. * nagakrion: No. * kris159: Classic. * Monchoman45: Such is the life of a programmer * Monchoman45: "Why doesn't it work?" "I don't know, but now we have to keep wasting our time on it" * Colonel Eshirox: I've been waiting here 9 minutes and nothing. Anyways. We're here for Colonel Phane. * Bly: I see. * Kortoris: HELALOOLOL! * Kortoris: ... Sorry. * Bly: It's ok, Colonel. * Kortoris: Wait, Colonel. * Kortoris: Wait ... Did I just say that to Bly ... ? * Kortoris: I'm ... Oh yeah. * kris159: It's December 21. * wolf802: Oh, yes. I forgot it was set for the 21s. * wolf802: t. * wolf802: st. * wolf802: 1st. * wolf802: ... * wolf802: *Facepalm* * wolf802: I'm going to go hide under a rock now. * kris159: Here, we see Wolf is about to commit ritual suicide in the hopes of saving the reputation of his tribe ... * dsqtourny: He's only played six days of it... * bly1234: ... * nagakrion: Noob, I have like twice that, 134 * dsqtourny: ... * dsqtourny: 6 x 2 = 134 * kris159: lol! * kris159: ROTFL! * kris159: That's so funny!¬ * dsqtourny: It better be. * nagakrion: <.< * dsqtourny: *notes the pistol* * kris159: You can probably guess where that quote's going ... * dsqtourny: Which. * bly1234: ... * kris159: It should've been 1 x 2 = 134, though. * dsqtourny: ...Why? * nagakrion: 72*2=134 * kris159: Naga said he has twice the amount of games, not hours. * kris159: I think. * dsqtourny: No, he said twice the amount of days. * dsqtourny: Except he meant hours. * nagakrion: I said twice the amount of cabbage, you're all wrong * kris159: F*CK! * dsqtourny: $#@^$# * Wolf82 (wolf802): I'm taking that as you will once you're done. * (DSQ)Gen.Clonetrooper (dsqgenclonetrooper): Maybe * Wolf82 (wolf802): That's not how you spell yes. * Kris: Were you porn? * Kris: ... * Tourny: * Kris: born* * Kris: Trivia: it would take 13 days, 7 hours and 34 minutes to watch everything Stargate except SGU. * Tourny: So everything Stargate? * Kris: Original movie, SG-1, Atlantis, Continuum and Ark of Truth. Assuming all episodes are about 45 minutes. Not good enough. * Tourny: Use exact values for better results. * Kris: Where do I get these exact values? * Tourny: Wikipedia. IMDB. Amazon, Netflix, Huliu, Google, * Kris: They’re less accessible to-- me than they are to you *glares at your DVD collection* * Tourny: It’s not like it just has the shit written on it. (it does) Category:Blog posts